Heroes Of The Unwritten
In a world where words rule all, the people fought. The ones who wanted to erase the stories, The Erazorz and the ones who wanted to rebuild, to write the stories, The Unwritten. Over time the rivalries grew and heroes from another world were brought to end the endless suffering. They did but the heroes could not stop the rivalries froming again and once again heroes will be called. 'Characters' 'Warriors' These are the characters in the story. *Rex, Unalligned, Mage, Staff & Sword, Rex *Aichi, Unwritten, Paladin, Sword, Johnny *Liam, Unwritten, Mage, Staff, LIG *Russel, Erazorz, Theif, Sword, Russel *Ren, Erazorz, Paladin, Sword, Johnny 'Alliances' The two sides of the war the characters can chose to side with. *Erazorz, They are ruthless they care about erasing the stories to gain control of the world and make it in their image. *Unwritten, The brave warriors fight for justice and repair and protect the stories and save the people from danger. *Unalligned, Those warriors who work with any side for their own interest. 'Classes' These are the types of warriors the characters can be. *Paladin, Warriors who use close ranged attacks *Mage, Warriors who use magic to attack. *Hunter, Warriors who use ranged attacks. *Theif, Warriors who sneak around and take their opponent's items 'Weapons' These are the basic weapons the characters can pick *Sword (Paladin, Theif) *Staff (Mage) *Bow & Arrow (Hunter, Theif, Paladin) *Gun (Hunter, Theif) *Dagger (Theif, Paladin) 'Info' 'Stats' Skill Points 'Inventory' 'Rex' *Wooden Staff 'Aichi' *Wooden Sword *Wooden Shield 'Liam' *Wooden Staff 'Russel' *Wooden Sword 'Ren' *Wooden Sword *Wooden Shield 'Special Abilities' Rex *Heal (+10 HP; - 4 SP) 'Aichi' *Charging Lance (+5 ATK; - 5 SP) 'Liam' *Heal (+10 HP; - 4 SP) 'Russel' *Steal (Take an enimies item; - 5 SP) 'Ren' *Charging Lance (+5 ATK; - 5 SP) 'Enemies' 'Destiny Forest' A dark forest where the adventures begin, to the north is an Unwritten town to the south is an Erazorz town. 'Center Forest' Center of the Forest Aichi and Rex wake up in this area Rex: Aggh, my head *rubs forehead* What happened? Aichi: Where am I? Liam, Russel, Taco, and Ren wakes up in this area Rex: Thats... a very good question. One I don't have an answer to. Ren: *Looks to the north and south* There is a sunny path to the north and a dark one to the south. Aichi: Adios. *heads towards the north path* Ren: Guess there's nothing left to do here. *heads to the south path* Rex: *throws staff in the air and watches it land* It's pointing to the south. I guess i'll go that way *walks down the south path* Russel: Let's go, Taco Taco: '*Speaking in his British accent* Yeah, this place reeks of boredom *Russel and Taco walk down south path* 'Northern Path Northern side of forest Aichi: I wonder what's at the end of this road. 'Southern Path' Southern side of forest '''Ren: '''As long as we are heading the same way Rex we should be allies at least for now. Category:Roleplay